Digimon Adventure 3: A New Beginning
by doommister
Summary: The Hero's are back and all of them must work together to defeat an unrelenting evil force. Three months after the end Of digimon adventure two Mimi finds a boy In New York who Invites her to dinner, his father dies in an accident before he could get to dinner. The boys fathers will said he must move out of the country and decides to go to Tokyo Japan with Mimi who is moving back.
1. Mimi's Invitation

Lunchtime at the New York's Bronx high school 1 year after the events of the 2nd digimon adventure.  
Mimi's Pov  
"Wow, it seems to be something going on today that I must have forgotten about" I thought to myself. "There are some girls sitting close to me that are talking about what might be going on, I'll listen to find out whats going on."  
"Hey did you hear that Genius, rich kid Max Johnson is having a formal dinner at his house tomorrow?" The first girl said.  
"I know, they say only 1 person gets to be invited to the party... Oh my god there he is walking this way" The second one said and they went  
The boy they were looking at had short clean cut blond hair, he seemed to be my height, deep blue eyes, he had short rounded chin, with beautiful facial features, wore rounded rectangular round black framed glasses, and he looked like a normal teenager. He stopped and sat down next to me.  
"Hi I'm Max Johnson, you must be Mimi Tachikawa I've heard about you from many of the students around here" he said to me as he held his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and his handshake felt gentlemanly.  
"Yes that's me, why haven't I seen you around here before?" I asked.  
"I moved here from L.A. three days ago my father is a big business man so I move around a lot of the time," he answered.  
"Wow, how was it there?" I asked.  
"Well considering that I was the new guy there and all the celebs go to the school where I was, being mocked for how smart I was, in other words um... not very good," he answered. "I also heard you were from Tokyo, Japan, is that correct?"  
"Yes, that is true," I answered.  
"That's great, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a formal dinner tomorrow at my home?" He asked handing me an invitation, that was gold worded and outlined.  
"Sure, it will be my first time attending a Formal dinner in America," I said excited.  
"I'll be sure to make sure it will be a great time for you, all you need to know is on the invite," he said shaking my hand once more, getting up and saying "I hope to see you there."  
After he left those girls stared at me in total disbelief that I was the one chosen to go to the dinner. I opened up the invitation It read  
Invitation to a formal dinner party with the the Johnsons  
To: Mimi Tachikawa  
You have been invited to a wonderful night with Max Johnson and father.  
Please wear your best dress, and go to this address 1378 Maldova Lane.  
The dinner starts at 6:45pm. There will be music and dancing after the dinner.  
Please present this to the security guard at the gate or tell him your name  
and he will let you into the gate in which a transport will bring you to the  
front door.  
Respectfully yours,

Maxwell Johnson

Wow this is a really fancy invite, I hope I have something to wear. I thought to myself as I went home after school that Friday. My Mom was home when I got there and I rushed to show them the Invite.  
"Mom, look I got invited to a formal dinner with Johnsons Tomorrow. Can I go?" I asked them.  
Why not It would be great to get to get to have a good friend before we move back to Tokyo, Japan," my mother said.  
"Wait, move back to Tokyo?"I said astonished.  
"Yes didn't your father tell you before he dropped you off at school? He got a better job and that requires him to go back to his old work place. You'll Be with all your friends again won't it be great. Honey"  
"Yes I cant wait to go home," I said. I went to bed smiling and dreaming about the great times I'll have with my friends"  
Saturday the day of the dinner at the front gate of the Mansion  
"Hello, Sir?"  
"Ah, You Must be Mimi, Go on in, Your transport is waiting" the guard said. There through the gate was Max in a golf cart.  
"Hi Max, I got here early so I wasn't late," I said getting in.  
"Excellent, I had hoped you would have shown up. But I have a bad feeling about my dad being late in arrival to the house, he's never late going any where it's not like him," he said looking worried. We got up to the house and waited for hour after hour until a man came in and he looked deeply saddened.  
Master Max I have some very tragic news to share with you" the man said.  
"What is it Charles? Is it dad? Is he alright?" Max asked the servant panicked.  
"Your father has been in a plane crash, his private jet lost power and crashed from 3,700 feet in the air and he didn't survive. The family lawyer will red his will to you," the servant said to him.  
"I'm so sorry Max I would have hoped to meet your dad," I said out of sorrow.  
"It's o.k. he was never home a lot of the time anyway, and I didn't know him very well," he said his eyes watering up with sadness.  
"Master max the lawyer is here to read the will sir," the servant said.  
"Let him in Charles, I'm sorry you have to be here Mimi, I thought today would have gone differently, But life is full of surprises right," He said trying to put a positive spin on things.  
"Hello Max, It's been awhile, as you know of the untimely death of James Johnson this is the last will and testament of of James Johnson," the lawyer said pulling out a piece of paper." The lady must stay with you."  
"Then I'll proceed," he sad as he began to read.  
My son If you are hearing this you must already know I'm dead. As a provision you must be with someone to hear this a female counterpart you may or may not be dating, or have married. I have made many enemies in my line of work, and with that you will be given the amount of $300,000 the rest of the money will go to various charities. You will have to move to a foreign country to escape these enemies I have made this place can be of your choosing and the housing will also be your choice. You will be evicted from this home after you pack a week of clothes, after this wills reading You know you are the only living member of your family. I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you and I know what we had between us wouldn't and now can't be changed. With love and wishes for the best your father James Johnson.  
"I don't know where I'll go, I have know where to go," Max said distressed.  
"Why don't you come home with me, but I'll be moving to back to Tokyo soon," I suggested.  
"I have the choice to move anywhere outside of the U.S. So I'll go with you to Tokyo, because I can't stay here, I thank you for your kindness I will hope to find a home. I will be on the road less traveled. Would you follow me to my room so I could can pack a few things,"he asked me.  
"Sure" I said following him to his room. He walked over to his computer which suddenly turned on and went super bright. A stream of orange light came out and then faded. In his hand was a D3 digivice.  
"That's a digivice there must be something wrong in the Digital world and you must be a new digidestined," I said.  
"A what?" Max asked.  
"A digidestined, you got that digivice because you are destined to go to the digital world," I replied.  
"How do you know this, have you been there before?" Max asked.  
"Yes, multiple times" I said as we walked to the gate to get picked up by my father.  
"Really, is it a beautiful place?" He asked.  
"It's very beautiful and much different from this world," I responded as my father pulled up.  
"Hi honey why does Max have a suitcase with him is he coming to stay the night"? dad asked.  
"Kind of, his father died in an airplane accident, and he has to move out of the country, so I suggested that he come to Tokyo with us. He has enough money to get and sustain his own home When he goes there," I said.  
"I'm sorry your father passed away you have my condolences," my dad said.  
"It's o.k. we didn't spend much time together anyway," Max said.  
"Well hop in and we'll head off," my dad said. We got in and left to go to my home. Two weeks later we got on a plane to head to Tokyo. I told him about all my friends and the adventures we had in the digital world on the flight to Tokyo. He seemed to be very interested by what I was telling him then we finally landed in Tokyo 11 hours later.


	2. Tokyo a Go Go

Max's Pov  
There were tall buildings housing complexes everywhere I looked, I was a stranger in a strange land.  
"Our car is over here Max, lets go," Mimi's father said as we all got into the car and headed to the apartment complex. We arrived there and I let them know that I would talk to the complexes owner to see if there were any apartments unoccupied. So I went to the owners office and knocked.  
"Come in," the owner said.  
"Hello, I am here to rent an apartment if there is any left to rent sir," I asked him.  
"Well how old are you"? He asked.  
"17," I answered.  
"Great minimum age to rent alone. How much do you have to spend"? he asked.  
"Well I would like a apartment that has 2 bedrooms, a bathroom with a shower, a stocked kitchen, a living room, a dining area, a laundry room, and a computer" I told him.  
"I might have something, just let me look in the unoccupied room files. Um... here we are just what you wanted. It's on the 2nd floor just sign the agreement and put the account number that I can receive the rent money from. So when will you move in," he said grabbing the keys and giving them to me after I signed the agreement.  
"Right now," I told the man.  
"Well have a nice stay," the man said as I walked out to go to my apartment. I met Mimi out by the car and told her I got an apartment on the second floor.  
"That's great, I got my old apartment on the 3rd floor," Mimi told me.  
"I was was wondering if I could meet your friends that live here today maybe after I help you guys move in," I asked Mimi.  
"Sure, they would love to meet you, I'll send them all an E-mail to meet us at the school in an hour," Mimi responded.

1 hour later...

"Max follow me to the school they should be there soon," Mimi said.  
"Right," I responded. We walked to the school and I took in the new sights. We walked up to a group of people that some seemed to have plush dolls with them;.  
"Hi Mimi, they responded.  
"Are you visiting again?" the tall boy in a green long-sleeved shirt, dark brown eyes, and spiky brown hair asked her.  
"No, I've moved back to Tokyo Tai," she responded.  
"Hey who is the guy your with," a girl with light purple hair round glasses and brown eyes asked.  
"This is Maxwell Johnson his father died in an airplane crash, and as a provision of his fathers will he had to move out of the country. So not knowing where to go I suggested that he go to Tokyo with me," Mimi said.  
"It's really a pleasure to meet all of these digidestined at one time," I said.  
"How do you know that we're all digidestined?" A boy with orange hair light blue eyes and what looked like a yellow and green fishing hat asked.  
"Well I'm one myself and Mimi told me of all the adventures you've all had," I said pulling out my orange D3 digivice.  
"Whoa, when did you get that?" A girl with brown short hair and amber brown eyes asked.  
"Last night literately," I said to her.  
"Well why don't we introduce ourselves,"The tall boy With blue hair, Glasses, and black eyes said.  
"I'm Kari," The young girl with short brown hair and amber eyes said and.  
"I'm T.K." The boy with orange hair, light blue eyes, and the fishing hat said.  
"I'm Tai, Kari is my little sister," The tall boy in a green long-sleeved shirt, dark brown eyes, and spiky brown hair said.  
"I'm Joe," The tall boy With blue hair, Glasses, and black eyes said.  
"I'm Yolei," The girl with light purple hair round glasses and brown eyes said.  
"I'm Davis," The boy with round goggles, dark brown hair, and brown eyes said.  
"I'm Matt, T.K. is my little brother," The tall boy with blond hair, green eyes, and green long sleeve shirt.  
"I'm Izzy," The boy in the suit and tie, with brown eyes, and red hair said.  
"I'm Sora," The girl with a Japanese Green school girl dress, with brown hair, and brown eyes said.  
"I'm Cody," The short boy with a Japanese tan long sleeved shirt, dark brown hair, and brown eyes said.  
"I'm", I stopped the last one before he could finish.  
"I know who you are I've seen your picture in a few Japanese magazines I've read, I was once was featured in a Japanese newspaper as an opponent for you in the future as an scientist, or inventor, I hope you may have read the short article on me Ken," I said to Ken article about an American millionaire kid named Maxwell Johnson and if I do recall the picture does in fact look like you," Ken said holding out his hand for me to shake.  
"It is in fact an honor to meet you and to work with you Ken and I respect you," I said to him shaking his hand. "Why do some of you seem to be carrying plush doll monsters?" I asked.  
"Oh this is Veemon my digimon," Davis said holding out a blue horned small monster.  
"Hi Max it's nice to meet you," Demiveemon said.  
"Did it just talk to me?" I said jumping back in awe. " Amazing"  
"Yes I did, haven't you seen one of us before," Veemon asked.  
"No um I've only heard about you from Mimi, wait I remember a small dog looking thing walking like a human once when I was little but it was transparent, I watched it walk down an alley then disappear," I said moving forward to get a better look at the digimon.  
"Wow," Veemon said.  
"Max this is Patamon," T.K. said pulling out a small orange winged Digimon.  
"Hi Max," Patamon said smiling.  
"Hello Patamon," I said shaking it's tiny paw.  
"This is Gatomon," Kari said taking out a cat looking digimon that had yellow gloves and a gold tail ring.  
"Hello Max," Gatomon said.  
"It's a pleasure Gatomon," I said shaking gatomons paw.  
"This is Upamon" Cody said taking out a yellow shelled digimon.  
"Hey there nice to meet you," Armadillomon said.  
"Hi," I said petting the digimon on his head.  
"This is Poromon, but usually he'll be Hawkmon when we go to the digital world," said Yolei Taking out a small pink winged digimon.  
"Greeting's Max," Poromon said.  
"Hello," I said.  
"This is Leafmon but in the digital world he'll be Wormmon," Ken said taking out a small leaf-like digimon.  
"Hello," Leafmon said.  
"It's a true honor Leafmon," I said. "I also know that in the past you guys have had problems getting into the digital world because of your parents, but I can solve that problem. I have no parents, so there would be no chance of someone walking in and going nuts that we are gone. So I purpose that we could use my apartment for a meeting place to go to the digital world. So what does everyone think?"  
"That would take care of that problem, so I'm all for it," Izzy said.  
"Yeah, that's great," Cody said.  
"Well then It's settled, my home will be our meeting place," I said. "Hey why don't we go there now, since it's the weekend and I haven't been to the digital world,"  
"None of us have been there in a while so why not," Davis said.  
"Alright lets go," Yolei said. "Your going to love it there".


	3. Max's Savior

Max's POV  
We all went to my apartment to go to the digital world, and Ied them to my computer room.  
"So how do we get there?" I asked.  
"Just follow our lead," Davis said. He took out his D3 digivice and the others did the same with their digivices, so I did the same.  
"Digiport open!" Davis yelled, and the screen of the computer changed. A weird program came up on screen and it changed from red to green. A light surrounded us and we were pulled into the computer. Then when the light was gone we were in front of a tropical forest on a beach.  
"Wow this is the Digital world?" I asked.  
"Yes one of the many areas in this place. There's a desert, snow plains, and lava areas as well as more," Izzy said. The ground started to shake and it became hard to stand.  
"What's going on? " I asked as a massive dark digimon ripped through the trees and shouted In a deep menacing voice.  
"Darkness will fall upon on this world and the next, abandon all hope those who defy me," The dark misted digimon said his eyes showing red. The digimon raised his misted hand and yelled "Dark Mist Illusion," and a mist spread out towards me and I was froze to the spot where I was standing. I was suddenly knocked out of the way by a dog like a Digimon.  
"Stay behind me," The digimon said to me in a commanding voice. "Light Wave Shocker," The digimon said, and the digimon's paws together and a wave of light hit the dark digimon. The digimon disappeared but not without giving a warning, "Darkness is in all of you for I can sense it. Beware for I will make you fear yourselves and each other, and thus you will fail to protect your home."  
"What was that?" Davis asked.  
"That was Deathmistdramon. The mist is deadly for it can injure and destroy anything in it's path," the digimon said.  
"Thank you, who ever you are. What digimon are you?" I asked.  
"I am Perromon, and I am looking for a human I saw many years ago on a spiritual journey in the real world, do you recognize me in any way? Perromon asked. The digimon stood upright on it's hind legs as if it were human, it had a red bandana around its head, it had green eyes, it's fur was brown, on it's paws there were orange biker looking gloves.  
"You look like the digimon I saw when I was young," I said to Perromon.  
"Yes I was that Digimon but I wasn't there physically, just spiritually. I have been waiting for a long time to meet you," Perromon said.  
"Perromon!" a digimon yelled. It was small, orange, and looked like a dinosaur, and it had a bunch of other digimon following it.  
"Perromon did you defend the beach?" the digimon asked.  
"Yes the beach is still ours for now," Perromon said. The orange digimon looked over at us it looked like it recognized most of them except for me.  
"Tai," the digimon yelled running towards Tai.  
"Hey Agumon it's you!" Tai yelled running up to the digimon.  
"Matt!" A white, blue stripes on it's sides and pointed teeth.  
"Gabumon!" Matt yelled embracing the digimon.  
"Sora I missed you!" A pink winged digimon flew over to Sora.  
"Biyomon it's been a long time," Sora said embracing the digimon.  
"Izzy long time no see," A red and grey Bug like digimon speed towards Izzy.  
"Tentomon how have you been," Izzy said to the digimon.  
"Mimi I missed you so much," a green, pink flowered plant digimon ran to Mimi and started to cry.  
"Oh Palmon I missed you a lot too," Mimi said starting to cry with Palmon.  
"Joe, Wow I didn't think I would see you again," A Seal like digimon that had purple spots and markings and orange hair on the back of it's head it had orange hair.  
"I missed you too Gomamon," said Joe hugging the digimon.  
"Hey Tai who's the new guy with Perromon?" Agumon asked.  
"This human is my partner. What is your name?" Asked Perromon.  
"My name is Maxwell Johnson but you may call me Max," I responded.  
"I am happy to have met you Max and I need to talk to all of you about the darkness of Deathmistdramon and the effect it will on this world and yours," Perromon said to us.


End file.
